DE-PS No. 1,699,954 discloses bis-(2-ethylamino-4-diethylamino-s-triazine-6-yl) disulfide. This compound can be prepared, for example, from the corresponding monomercaptotriazine by oxidation with iodine or hydrogen peroxide. The compound obtained in this manner is used as a vulcanization accelerator in rubber mixtures.
The corresponding tetrasulfide is described in DE-OS No. 34 38 290.
The latter compound is produced by the reaction of a mercaptotriazine with S.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 and is used successfully in vulcanizable mixtures as a vulcanizing agent or as a vulcanization accelerator.
The same action is developed by such mixtures of bistriazinyl polysulfides in which the two triazine rings are not connected by a defined S.sub.4 bridge but rather by a polysulfide chain with a statistical average length of four sulfur atoms (German patent application P No. 36 10 794).